A Link x Zelda Fanfiction of Skyward Sword
by coolboy0440
Summary: A Skyward Sword Fanfiction. Link and Zelda have chosen to stay on the Surface after Demise is defeated. A story of how they learn to live in the land below the clouds. Rated t for violence and mild nudity. ( ;) )
1. The Nightmare

**This story take place directly after the events of Skyward Sword**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Legend of Zelda.**

The Nightmare

Link's POV:

We were sitting in the Sealed Temple. Me and Zelda. We had chosen to stay and live down here below the clouds, but we forgot that we had no house or dorms to stay in like up in Skyloft. They would have to stay in the temple until we could build a suitable house. I looked over at her.

'She is so beautiful.' I thought. 'I wonder...' I leaned over, grabbed her face, and gave her a kiss, full on the lips. She looked surprised at first, then angry, I thought she was going to hit me. And then she got a happy look on her face. I pulled away. She looked at me for a few seconds, then got up and walked to the door. Before going outside, she looked back at me, her face held no emotion. I sat there wondering, 'Did I do something wrong? I know I did it without her permission and she was angry, but then she became happy.' "Hmm." I mumbled.

I got up to follow her. I went out the door and looked around the area to find her. When I didn't see her, I decided to go get her, wherever she was. I walked around to the other side of the Goddess statue and found her on the ground crying. "What's wrong Zelda? Was it the kiss?"

She nodded. "But not in the way you think. I really liked it and have been trying to work up the courage to ask you to do that since... well... before the morning of the Wing Ceremony. But... it was how it made me feel. I wasn't ready for that. I..." she started sobbing again

"Shhhhh..." I said sitting down next to her with my arm around her shoulders. "It's okay. Ya know?" She looked up at me. "Personally, I don't think I was ready for that either. I just had a sudden urge to kiss you. Your beauty was too overwhelming for me," I said jokingly. She punched my lightly. I yelled loudly in 'extreme' pain. This got me another punch, this time harder. I fell backward laughing and saw she was laughing too.

She leapt on top of me and stared at me for a while, then she lightly slapped my face. I grabbed her hand and rolled her over so that I was on top of her. She blushed. I think I did too when I realized what it looked like we were doing. I slowly started to get off of her, but she grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back down giving me a long kiss. I was so happy.

She eventually let me get up but i just lay down on the ground next to her. We looked up at the sky. I wondered how it possible for the sky to be blue and bright with the sun's light underneath the cover of clouds. I don't remember when I fell asleep, but when I woke up, It was dark out. "Zelda?" I called out.

"Hmm?" came a voice to my right. She turned to look at me with half closed eyes full of surprise and questioning. Oops, I had woken her up. "What is it Link?"

"Nothing Zelda. Go back to sleep."

"Okay," she said. She pushed into my side. I put an arm around her to keep her warm. i fell asleep again. This time I had a strange dream. A nightmare really. It was about Zelda. She was screaming my name and asking for help. She was dangling off the side of a cliff. I tried to got to her so I could help her up, but found I was tied to a tree. I watched helplessly as Zelda lost her grip in one hand and finally fell, screaming. I screamed her name over and over again. A figure appeared in front of me shrouded in a cloak. He looked at my. Of his face, all I could make out was his smile. He was smiling at me. But the smile was not kind like Zelda's or Headmaster Gaepora's. No, this smile was full of malicious intent. He took out a knife and held it to my throat. Any last words? Hero of the Skies." He spat the name out. I said nothing. "Okay then." I felt sharp pain in my neck. Then all went black.

**(Hoped you liked the story and please review!)**


	2. Faron Woods

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Legend of Zelda.**

Faron Woods

Zelda's POV:

Link woke up screaming. "Link, it's okay. I'm here. I'm here." He was crying, tears streaming down his face. 'It's okay. What happened?"

"I had a nightmare." He began. "I-I saw you fall to your death. And then a strange man came up to me and slit my throat. it was horrible. I hate sleeping!" even I had to laugh. He looked at me through his tears.

"Oh, sorry. No laughing," I said putting on y best fake solemn face. He started laughing. I laughed too. "So, what are we going to do today?"

"I was thinking that we could try to start building our house now. What do you think?"

"I think that sounds like a great idea!" I answered him. "Where are we going to put it up?"

Link looked puzzled. "Hmmmm, I guess we should go searching."

"Okay."

"Well don't head off quite yet." His words stopped me. "We still have to have breakfast."

"No you still have to go out and catch breakfast." I said smiling. Link scowled at me. I laughed "And while you're off doing that, I think that I will go out and try to find some fruit. Best of luck to you though." I got up and walked over to a fruit tree in the Sealed grounds near the statue. It had some delicious looking apples. I picked four and put three of them in my pockets and took a bite out of the last one. It tasted so good! "Mmmmm."

I walked back into the Sealed Temple. I looked once more to where the old Impa had been sitting when I first arrived in this sacred place. She had pointed me in the direction of the Skyview Temple where I met her younger self. So many memories. So many painful and happy memories. Now Impa was gone, having passed away when her purpose was fulfilled. I wished she were here now so that I could just talk to her. Impa had been a very good friend. I only wish I had gotten to know her better.

I walked through the door that led to Faron Woods in order to meet Link on his way back from catching whatever he could get for breakfast. I saw him sitting under a tree cooking a couple skinned squirrels over a fire. He was talking to Machi, Lopsa, Erla, Oolo, and Yerbal the Kikwis. For those of you who don't already know, kikwis are small, fat, penguins with plants growing out of their backs. Bucha, the Kikwi elder, a huge, fat kikwi was asleep up in his spot on the ground above them.

Link turned and saw me, "Ah, there you are Zelda. Did you get some good fruits to go along with our squirrel?"

"Yes!" I replied. "I got us some very tasty apples. I tossed him one. "Hello little guys," I said to the Kikwis. They all looked at me.

"Oh, look!" said the Kikwi called Machi. "It's the weird blond girl from before that Link was looking for. Link! Link! I found her!"

Link started laughing. "Yes, you sure did. Here, have a piece of apple." he cut a piece off his apple with a knife. The Kikwi started to fight themselves for the apple and then all fell down. 'These little guys are so clueless sometimes,' I thought to myself. I was laughing too.

"Well looks like our squirrels are done," he said proudly. He speared one on a stick and handed it to me. He picked one up and took a great big bite out of it. I did the same. I have never eaten squirrel before and had no idea how to actually eat it. But Link knew exactly what he was doing. I just tried to copy what he did. Then I gave up. I threw the remnants of my squirrel at him and took out another one of my apples to chew on. He was laughing the whole time.

"What, you don't want the squirrel that I cooked perfectly just for you?" he said with as much sarcasm as he could muster.

"No, I don't want your stupid squirrel. It tastes bad." I said smiling.

"Zelda...tsk tsk tsk. How could you lie to me. I didn't think you could lie. Isn't there some law stating that Zelda is not allowed to lie?"

"No, there isn't," I told him.

"Well then, I aim to make it one. Besides, this food tastes amazing!"

"Okay. It does taste good, but I don't know how to eat squirrel and don't feel like learning how today."

"But Zelda, if you don't learn, how will you learn to eat the food I make, because this is how I am going to make it for every single meal. If you don't learn, you may go hungry."

"Okay, fine. Teach me how to properly eat squirrel." He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Well, first, you need to ..." he trailed off when he saw me looking at him. Then I pulled me to his face and kissed him, and he kissed me back. I knocked him onto his back and started kissing him harder. He responded by lifting my face from his, "No, Zelda." he said sitting up. "We are not doing this now. Now, when you eat a squirrel, you have to..."

**(Thank you for reading and please review. Thanks.)**


	3. The House

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Legend of Zelda series.**

The House

Link's POV:

I looked on as Zelda hammered a nail onto the final shingle of the roof. She had asked me to save that honor for her. I jumped down from my perch in the trees and ran to give her a hug after she jumped down. We had chosen to put our house up in Faron Woods. It had taken a long time to build, but Gorko, Golo, and Gortram the Gorons helped us out a lot. They had helped by holding large pieces of wood so that we could nail them in and had helped us collect stones and make mortar so that we could build a small, old looking home.

"It looks beautiful," Zelda remarked dreamily. "Almost as though it's not real."

"Oh, it's real all right," Gorko said admiring the item he had put so much work into.

"C'mon, let's go inside," I urged. We all walked in. It had a single room and was very bare. We had not made any furniture yet. Zelda walked over to the far side of the room.

"This is where the bed will go." she said pointing. She then walked over to the window to the right of the door. "And the stove and sink, well, the kitchen area will be here under the window. "We will put a bath tub right here," she motioned to the other side of the room. "We will have to put up a curtain so that no one can see anything though," she said smiling.

"You plan to have just one bed?" I asked concerned.

"Of course, silly. That means we don't have to do as much work to finish the house." She walked up and leaned in close to my ear and whispered seductively, "Plus, I don't have any problem with sleeping in the same bed as you.

I felt a rush of heat to my cheeks. Zelda laughed loudly. "And just how do you plan to get all of this stuff?" I asked her narrowing my eyes at her.

"Well, we are going to make it... TOGETHER!" she answered me loudly. "Hey Gorko? Can you and your friends help us make some furniture?"

"Yeah, sure. We can help. Right guys?" Gorko agreed. His companions nodded.

"Okay," I said to them. "You guys work on the kitchen and bath, and me and Zelda will make the bed."

"Okay. Gorons. Let's go!" they started running to some hidden objective where they might find some stone that they could carve into what we needed.

Zelda looked over at me and smiled that smile that made me feel wonderful from my head to my feet. "So, Link. How are we going to build this bed that we are going to _share?" _I blushed again. It seemed that there was going to be no end to this torture.

"Well," I began. "I think we should find some branches to make the frame."

"Okay!" Zelda said and happily ran off in search of some good sturdy branches. I looked around and saw many sticks around, but all where too small to make the frame with. So I decided to put them to better use than just lying on the ground. I bent down and pushed some into a pile next to a log. I sat down, grabbed a couple, and started weaving them together. I was nearly finished by the time Zelda came back with an armload of sticks.

"What's that?" she asked me as she dropped the sticks at my feet.

"I..." I was straining to get the final stick to bend the way I wanted it to. "Have made us... a springy... mattress, um, thing. Out of wood. " I held up my masterpiece for her to see.

"Wow," Zelda said surprised. "I didn't know you could do stuff like that."

"Yeah... it's a hobby of mine. Making stuff out of wood. Kind of like all those carvings I made back in Skyloft."

"Hmm. Well, how are we going to put all of this together?" she asked me.

I grabbed on of the branches and swung my sword, chopping it cleanly in two. "Like this!" I set it next to a longer piece, ripped a long strand of stringy bark from a nearby tree, and started lashing them together. She quickly started on the other side. After about 20 minutes, we were ready to add the mattress thing that I had made. I set it down on top of the frame we had made and together we tied it down. I laid down to test it out. "Feels pretty comfortable," I said. "You wanna try?" I looked up at Zelda. She smiled down at me and started to sit down and then continued to lie down next to me. She looked over at me, still smiling.

"It's really nice." Zelda agreed. "But, I could lie anywhere next to you for a million years and it would be comfortable." Sensing what she wanted, I leaned over and kissed her. She kissed me back hard. She then opened her mouth allowing my tongue to enter her mouth. We fought for domination, and eventually she lost.

She climbed on top of me and started trying to lift my green tunic over my head. I broke a way fro her then and looked into her eyes. She was happy, then noticed that I was not going to let her do what she wanted and put on a pouty face.

"No, Zelda. We are not going to do that now," I said blushing fiercely. We were only fifteen! "I don't think that I am ready for that yet." I looked away. Her face saddened. "C'mon, let's take the bed into the house." We lifted it up and carried it to the corner of the house that Zelda had wanted it to be. The Gorons had made a wood burning stove and countertop with a sink. They were now putting it in and fixing it up so that the water from the sink went outside and the smoke went out too.

"We are going to go make the bath now," Gortram said.

"Oh, well do you need any help?" Zelda offered.

"No, we will be fine," Gorko said. "You should heat up some water to use for a bath. It will take a lot of water for one bath though, so maybe you should share." I looked over at Gorko, shocked. He was smiling, but I could tell he was being serious.

"Uhhhhhhhh," I 'uhhhhhh'ed for about ten seconds, not knowing how to reply to that when Zelda spoke up.

"Okay," she agreed happily, smiling seductively at me. The Gorons left, Zelda looked at me smiling. I looked away and ran out the door, grabbing the buckets we had used for the mortar and running to the river. I cleaned them out and filled them with water and walked back to the house. It did not take long. When I got there, I found a huge stack of wood on the side of the house, courtesy of the Gorons. I went in, put the buckets on top of the stove, and went outside to grab some wood.

After I came back in and had a fire going, I sat down on the bed and looked around. 'Where is Zelda?' I ran outside and saw her sitting on a stump, making something. 'I wonder what she's making?' She looked up at me and I saw that she had been crying. At this, I ran over to her and put my arm around her. "What's wrong? You can tell me, it's okay."

She looked up into my eyes. "I... I thought you were going to leave, and... and... I got really sad, at the thought of never seeing you again."

"Oh, it's okay," I said trying to soothe her. "I won't ever leave. You know that. I love you." She looked away. I pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear, "Hey, I got the water for our bath heating up. I think it's going to be fun." She looked back at me again, smiling from ear to ear.

"Okay," Zelda said happily. "Want to show me anything now?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." She laughed. I loved her laugh. I started laughing too. Today was a good day.

**(Thank you all for reading. Please review!)**


	4. The Shadow

**Thank you for reading. And a big thank you to Ecological for the great review. Sadly that is my only review :(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Legend of Zelda series.**

The Shadow

Zelda's POV:

'I can't wait for the bath!' I kept thinking. Link had ran off to do somethingJust then the Gorons came back holding between them, a shiny granite bathtub. "Oh my gosh! It's beautiful!" I shouted running up to them. "How did you manage it in such short time?"

"Goron trade secret," Golo said smiling. "And if we told you, it wouldn't be a secret anymore." he winked at me and continued putting it in."

After setting it down, Gorko turned to me, "We put a hole in the bottom that can be plugged with this rock." He held a rock out to me. "We are going to put in a pipe that will drain the water out of the house so that you can get rid of the cold water. This may take a couple of minutes."

"Okay," I said. "I'm going to go find Link." I ran out the door calling Links name

Link's POV:

I was out making a gift for Zelda, when I heard a twig snap behind me. I turned around quickly and saw the man from my nightmare.

"Oh, don't get up on my account," the strange man said. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Who are you?" I asked the stranger, reaching for my sword.

"I am known by many names. Death Dealer and Bane of Light being two of them, but I am most commonly known as The Shadow." He bowed to me, turned, and walked off into the forest.

"Where are you going?" I asked loudly.

"I wasn't going anywhere," said his voice from all around me.

"What do you want?" I shouted at him, drawing my sword.

"I want exactly what you want," it said.

"And what's that?" I asked.

"Everything," came his voice directly behind me. I performed a spin attack and met only empty cloth. "Let's not be hasty now," The Shadow said from nowhere.

I was beginning to grow dimly aware of Zelda calling my name. After about five minutes of silence, I decided that it was gone and sheathed my sword, turning to follow the sound of Zelda's voice, blissfully unaware that two eyes were following my footsteps from the branch of a tree behind me.

**(Sorry for this being such a short chapter guys. Thank you and please review!)**


	5. Abduction

**Sorry for this chapter taking so long. I wrote it, then rewrote it, and wrote it again. I have been on vacation all week long so... yeah**

**also I have been busy of late replaying Skyward Sword so I can remember more of the game. :) thanks to all who have given reviews. I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of the Legend of Zelda series.**

The Battle

Zelda's POV:

"Link!" I called as I poured the hot water into the bathtub. He came running in. "The bath is ready." He looked at me and blushed. Then he closed the door and started to remove his clothes. I did the same. Pretty soon we were standing naked looking at each other. I walked calmly over to him, grabbed his hand and pulled him to the tub. I stepped in and sat down. "Oooh. The water's really nice," I said. He smiled down at me and stepped in.

Then, there was a loud banging at the door. Link threw his tunic back on, forgetting about the chain mail and underclothes, and walked over to the door. "Who is it?" he asked loudly. The person outside responded by banging on the door again. Link ran to his sword. He looked out the window. "Oh... my... goddess."

"What? What is it?" I asked him.

"There must be about a thousand Bokoblins standing out there."

"What?" I lurched out of the tub and joined him, still naked. "But, I thought they were all gone now that Demise is defeated."

"Well, apparently not." **_Bang!_** "Zelda, get back." **_BANG! _**The door shuddered again.

"But I want to help. You had to do all the work while I was sti-"

"I said, GET BACK!" He looked at me with a glare I had never seen before. Scared, I ran to the back of the house and watched the door while pulling my clothes back on. Link moved in front of me and held up his sword. **_BANG! _**I shivered at the thought of Link facing so many enemies, but he had told me of how he faced the horde while trying to get me back from Ghirahim, so I knew he would be okay. **_BANG! _**Link shifted his stance. **_BANG! _**I backed up some more until my back was against the wall. **_BANG!_** The door fell to the floor with a crash, and the battle began. I watched helplessly as Link was bombarded by the evil creatures.

They fell in piles around him. Blood was everywhere in our new home, but as far as I could tell, Link was uninjured. Then a Bokoblin sneaked around the others behind him and tried to stab him with the odd blade he carried. Before I knew what was happening my own blade was off the floor and lodged in the monsters back. The creature gave a startled cry and fell to the ground. I pulled my sword out of it's back and went to fight another enemy.

Link's POV:

Vertical slash, spin attack, dodge, stab, block, turn, repeat. Battle was so boring. Then I saw Zelda with her own long sword taking down enemies by the dozen. I felt happy, scared, and excited at the same time, it was weird. I continued to fight.

We ended up back to back fending off the beasts. "I thought I told you to stay back," I shouted at her.

"Well someone had to save your ass. It just so happened that today that person was me," she responded.

I smiled. I whacked at a few more of them before one of their blades caught me in the shoulder of my sword arm. "Shit!" I kneeled on the ground. The wound was deep and I was losing a lot of blood. I knew I couldn't get back up and continue fighting. The Bokoblins used this opportunity to overwhelm Zelda and we were carried out of the house. I was dimly aware of Zelda screaming and struggling, but I was just lying limp in one of the Bokoblins arms. I passed out a few minutes later.

As I came to, I found myself locked in the cell the Bokoblins had put me in while I was trying to find the Fire Dragon Eldin. I also noticed that just like that time, all of my weapons and tools were gone, and this time even my Mogma Mitts were gone, so I could not escape the way I had last time. I guess Bokoblins do have brains in those huge heads of theirs that is bigger that a peanut. I laughed. I looked around and saw Zelda slumped against the other wall of the cell. I tried to move to her but felt a searing pain in my right shoulder where the Bokoblins blade had torn my skin down the bone. I examined the wound and saw it had been stitched and dressed, but it still hurt a lot.

"Zelda?" I asked to see if she was awake. She looked up at me, in obvious pain. Her face was covered in knife wounds and fingernail scratches. She had been crying. Her eyes all red and dry.

"Well, I see you're finally awake," a voice said from outside the cell. I turned to looked and saw a cloaked figure smiling down at me.

**(Thank you all for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this. Bye. Oh, and please review.)**


	6. Escape

**Before we begin, I would like to say a few thank you's:**

**Thank you all for reading all the way to this chapter. This is my first Skyward Sword Fanfic and I hope you are happy with it.**

**I would also like to thank Ecological (again), Zelda Maniac, and Diweio for their reviews.**

**And finally I would like to thank the creator(s) of , whoever they are, for allowing me to post stuff like this. You are awesome.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own any characters form the Legend of Zelda series.**

**Now, onto the story.**

Escape

Link's POV:

It was the man I saw in the forest and my dream. "What the hell do you want?" I shouted at him.

"I thought we went over this already," the man said with a smirk. "I want everything. Life, death, blood, darkness, light, you, her, love, hate, I want all of it. And I will get it. There is nothing you can do to stop this from happening." He laughed and walked away.

I struggled against the chains that held my arms above my head. Zelda lifted her head again and looked at me. She shook her head at me and mouthed 'No'. I stopped, wondering what she meant when a Bokoblin came over to our cell and pushed his sword through the bars. He then sliced at my face with the blade. It stung and I felt blood on my face. This must have been why Zelda's face looked so bad. She had been cut by this guy. It made me furious and I struggled more. This provoked the Bokoblin to slice me again from my forehead down to my cheek cutting through my right eye.

I looked at Zelda with my good eye and saw that she was crying. It didn't even hurt that much. All I knew was that I would never be able to use my eye again. The Bokoblin walked away. I passed out some time later.

I woke up a few hours later to the sound of digging next to me. To my surprise, Plats popped out just like he did while on my search for Eldin the dragon so that I could learn his part to the Song of the Hero.

"Hey, guy," he started. "Whoa! What happened to your face?"

"Don't worry about it. It's just a scratch," I replied.

"Okay. Well, anyway, I managed to swipe some of your stuff back form these guys along with the key to the locks on your chains. I have your Mogma Mitts, your bow and arrows, along with your clawshots and your little bug thingy."

"Thanks Plats. But umm, how do you expect me to get out of here?"

"Well, I thought you could dig your way out," the mole like guy responded.

"But I have someone else here with me this time and I don't think she can go underground without any Mogma Mitts."

Plats sat there for a couple of seconds thinking, and then he brightened up and snapped his fingers. "I've got it. I will go to my brother Silva and see if he has another pair in his 'secret' stash." And with that, he left leaving the key next to me. I scooted it over to my side so that it could not be seen by the guards.

A couple of minutes later, Plats returned with a triumphant smile on his face. "Here you go miss. The Mogma Mitts Link asked for. You can burrow underground with them. Here, I will unchain you now." He grabbed the key and reached up to undo the lock on my chains. He did the same with Zelda. "There. I will go now and see what intel I can come up with. See yah." He dug his way out.

I looked over at Zelda, who was examining the claw-like digging mitts with interest. "Zelda?"

"Yes?" she said not looking up from her new toy.

"I think we should get going now."

"Oh yeah," she looked up at me and smiled. I stood up and then helped her up. We walked to where Plats had come in and I dug my way into the tunnel system below, followed quickly by Zelda. When we came out, much was like when I first got caught. The mountain was erupting and the sky was dark. I looked around and saw Bokoblins everywhere. It would have been hard to sneak past them, but I had my bow and arrows so I could kill them before they saw me. I took out my bow and aimed it at a Bokoblin that stood in our way. He fell silently to the ground dead. We walked forward and got stopped by Plats again.

"Hey! I found some more of your stuff. It seems like it hasn't been broken or anything and wasn't treasure so I figured I would bring it to you." He smiled and handed me my bomb bag, gust bellows, whip, and bug net. "If you want your slingshot thingy you will have to go here." He took out a map of the mountain and pointed at the area where I had found the entrance to the Fire Sanctuary. "It is there. Oh yeah, both of your swords are being held by a large mass of those red monsters here." He pointed at the entrance to the EarthTemple. "I hope you guys can find them, and maybe talk to that dragon again about the eruption. That seemed to work last time."

"Thank you Plats, for all of your help," Zelda said smiling. She bent down to give him a hug.

"Awwwww," Plats said pushing her away. "That's a bit too much miss. I will be going now. Hey, tell me if you find any treasure holds you want me to chack out okay?" he winked at me.

"Sure Plats. Bye," I answered him. He disappeared into the hole he made. "Let's go. I think we will head to the Fire Sanctuary first and talk to Eldin about the eruption."

"Sounds good to me." She started walking forward.

"Uhhhh… Zelda?"

"Yes?"

"The Fire Sanctuary is that way," I pointed behind me.

"Oh….." She turned a fine shade of red and I started laughing which made her blush even more. She walked over and lightly slapped my face making sure she didn't touch either of my cuts. "Oh stop it."

"C'mon. You know you love me." I said smiling through the pain she put me through with that. The slash over my eye was starting to hurt a lot and was still bleeding. I was starting to get light headed. I walked in the direction of the Fire Sanctuary and Zelda followed. We rode a pillar of wind up to the summit.

"Oh, shit!" I exclaimed suddenly.

"What, what is it?" Zelda asked.

"In order to go into the summit of the volcano, you need to wear these special earrings called Fireshield earrings. This is my only pair."

"Oh well. I guess I will just have to stay out here and wait for you."

I nodded, "Okay. See you later I guess. Wish me luck!" I leaned down to kiss her.

"Bye," she whispered after I pulled away and walked into the heat of the summit.

As soon as I walked through the tunnel into the huge cave, a wave of nausea came over me and I fell unconscious to the ground.

**(Thank you for reading and please review. THNX!)**


End file.
